In the End
by I am the Jester
Summary: Beca likes to think of what life would be like if the world didn't go to shit and the dead stayed dead. Zombie AU. Triple Treble
1. Welcome to the End

**A/N: I have stories that need finishing but I just saw Pitch Perfect and was like 'Hot damn! So much Bechloe potential.' So here I am. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca gave a silent curse as she ducked behind another random car and hoped that the damned things lose interest with her and terrorize a mannequin instead. Her grip tightened on the aluminium bat and she resorted to short, shallow breaths when the shuffling of the dead grew closer.

'Dammit Jesse! Where are you when I need you most?' She bitterly thought as she pressed herself closer to the car, hoping to blend in with it. She carefully maneuvered into a crouch and peeked under the car. Not seeing anything, she frowned and carefully stood up, coming face to face with the rotting faces of the three zombies that had been chasing her.

She bit back a scream and used the bat to push the one closest away from her. "No offense to you guys, but I didn't like live people coming too close to me, not gonna make an exception now." She lifted the bat and swung it back and then forward, putting all her weight behind the swing.

The bat collided with the closest one; the top of the skull flying off and hitting the one slightly behind it. Before the first zombie even fell, she was sliding over the hood of the car and running; she shook the bat slightly as she ran, trying to get the blood and brain matter off of it.

She slowed to a jog and made a left after checking to see if it was Bakers Rd. She stopped in the middle of the road in shock ans the horde turned as one to stare at her.

"Dude, seriously?!" She ground out as she pivoted on her heel and took off.

Beca likes to think of what life would be like if the world didn't go to shit and the dead stayed dead. But right now, she just runs and hopes that she doesn't trip or run into another horde.


	2. Beca Mitchell the Badass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Beca was never one for running, in fact she hated it. She was naturally fit and saw no reason to improve that, but now, now she regrets that as she runs away from one of the few hordes she has ever come across.

She jumps (stumbles) over dead bodies and litter covering the road. She spins and dodges around cars and a few stragglers of zombies that end up joining the horde and she winces when she realizes that she's kinda making it grow.

So she stops taking the main road and flees into an alley. She literally jumps for a fire escape ladder and climbs, never noticing a small group of survivors and her best friend rooting for her from across the way. She, however, does notice the angry roar of a Wrath and it's enough to make her haul ass and finish climbing the ladder in record time.

Beca barely manages to fall over the side of the roof before the Wrath comes in roaring and crashing. She crawls to the low wall that faces the street and peaks over it, watching the Wrath destroy everything in its path when something catches her eye.

She sees a small group across the street and catches the familiar mop of brown hair that belongs to her best friend. It takes her a second to realize that the group that he is with, happens to belong to the distress signal that put them in the heart of the city for a reason.

She rolled her eyes before sighing and resolved to watch the Wrath tear through cars before it threw itself into the building she was on. She lurched forward and barely managed to stop her face from meeting the wall as the Wrath destroyed everything that was inside the store.

"What the fu-" Beca harshly begins but is cut off by what sounds like an earthquake. She looks behind towards where the sound came from and watches as part of the roof starts to cave in, the area quickly growing. She turns toward the group across the way and watches as they grab onto Jesse to hold him there, hands wrapping around his arms and chest and mouth. She watches as he struggles against them; his hands reaching out for her, as if that alone can save her.

She feels the roof beneath her feet begin to sink and and the building start to collapse on one side. The last thing she does is reach her hands out for Jesse before the building fully collapses, her scream drowned out by the noise of falling rumble, zombies and the Wrath.

* * *

Darkness.

Pure darkness.

Beca knows her eyes are open because she's blinking and her eyes are stinging from the mixture of dust and pain. She wiggles her fingers and gasps at the minor pain before wiggling her toes.

She bites her lip to stop the scream from gushing out of her mouth, because _oh my God _the _absolute pain._

She whimpers instead and flinches at the noise, because, no matter what, she's Beca Mitchell and she's the definition of badass; no matter the situation (even if that means she's buried under a building and can hear the snarls and growls of the zombies a few feet away and she can't feel her left leg; but whatever, she's Beca Mitchell, badass extraordinaire.)

She rolls her head to the side and flinches at the cool metal bat that miraculously stayed next to her. She grabs onto the bat and hugs it to her chest. The last and only defense she has. Her eyes tear up and she blinks them furiously, refusing to cry and show weakness, even if no one will see it.

She knew that the group and Jesse had left the area far before she awoke and resigned herself to her fate. She was going to die, either from starvation and dehydration or being bitten.

"Honestly, being bitten won't be _so_ bad. I wouldn't feel any more pain."

The snarls grow almost deafening at the sound of her voice and she winces and then groans in pain when she shakes her left leg and arm.

She was going to die alone and-

"Beca! Beca!" Jesse's voice mixed with unknown voices. "Beca!" Gunshots and bright flashes and snarls growing louder then cutting off and _relief._ They didn't leave her and she feels happy and upset that she ever doubted them and her best friend.

A flashlight sweeps over her and she raises the bat to cover her face and takes in the features of a blonde and read-head.

"She's over here!" The blonde shouts and her and the red-head are suddenly hovering over her and assuring her that she'll be fine and the world starts to swim and tilt and darken around the edges and she's confused, because what the hell, she was fine a few minutes ago.

She shakes her head and tries to focus on all of the new faces that are surrounding her and tries to hear over the sudden roar in her ears.

"- into shock! We need to -"

And Beca is tired and her eyes are refusing to stay open, even when the pretty blonde with the sharp green eyes asks her and when the red-head with pretty, clear blue eyes is patting her cheek and squeezing her right hand with too much pressure to be comfortable.

"Sorry." She breathes and her eyes finally win the battle and close, even with the shouts of her name.


	3. Crushes and Other Stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: I have a request guys. I really want a cover for this but I don't know how or have the patience to make one. So if any of you guys can make me one, I'll give you all the credit and even leave it in the next chapter and dedicate the next chapter to you! I have two other stories going on but I really like this idea more so and feel more passionate about this one. So please guys, if you can, make me one please!**

* * *

Beca's eyes flash open at the feeling of being stared at and she finds herself staring into the face of an Asian girl who is looking at her as if she held all the secrets to the apocalypse.

Beca's eyes flint around the room and finds several other unfamiliar faces looking at her in concern. The door next to a leggy brunette opens and in walks Jesse, the blonde and the red-head from before. Beca turns back to the Asian girl and see that she is leaning even closer.

She jolts and groans in pain before asking, "Um, can I help you?"

"..." She mouths.

Beca can feel her face scrunch up in confusion and tilts her head closer. "Can you repeat that?"

She sighs and leans closer. "I ate my twin in the womb." She murmurs and starts to play with her hair, as if she didn't just tell a random person that she had a cannibalistic phase when she was a fetus and ate her sibling.

"Not enough space?" Beca wonders out loud.

Her head snaps up and she places her hand on Beca's shoulder and gently squeezes. "You get me." And promptly walks away.

Beca watches her walk away and look to the others, only to find that they're trying not to laugh at her and failing when she look to them for help to understand (_what the_ _hell?_) just happened. They approach after a few moments and greet her.

Jesse gets to her first and gently punches my cheek. "Had us scared for a while there Becaw. Chloe and Aubrey managed to save your life." He gestures to the blonde and red-head that had found Beca first. He motions to each of them as he says their name; the red-head being Chloe and the blonde being Aubrey.

"Thank you." Beca smiles at them.

"It was no problem. It was the least we could do seeing as we were part of the reason that happened in the first place." Chloe states, smiling brightly but eyes glinting with guilt. All of their eyes were guilty.

Beca opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by another blonde.

"Hey Shawshank! Names Fat Amy and I call myself that so skinny bitches like you won't do it behind my back. The scary Asian chick was Lily, has a few loose screws that one." Lily glared at Fat Amy and angrily mouthed something. "The one who keeps touching herself is Stacie, calls her crotch Hunter." Stacie grips her boobs and smiles at Beca before fixing her gaze on Jesse. "The one staring at her is Cynthia Rose and, lesbihonest here, all of us want some of that." Fat Amy motions to Stacie, while Cynthia Rose quickly looks away and shakes her head. "And when did you three get here?" Three girls stare at her with blank faces. "Those three are Jessica, Ashley and Denise."

"They have stood behind you the whole time." Beca says and jumps when the three girls start yelling.

"See! We've always been here! We don't just appear out of thin air randomly!" They shout at the others and left; throwing their arms around as they raved between themselves.

A beat of silence.

And then, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

They decided to wait a day before they figured it's safe to move Beca.

The group had gathered around Jesse and Beca, thanking them for helping them get back to their bus that the horde had surrounded while the girls were pillaging a pharmacy. Chloe had then made the suggestion (read: demanded) that Jesse and Beca stay with the group ("Safety in numbers, it's zombie apocalypse 101.") No one had an argument for that.

So here they are now, Fat Amy and Lily outside killing the zombies that were too close to the bus and the entrance to the warehouse for comfort and Aubrey standing on a chair shouting for the Bellas and Jesse to pack the supplies faster.

"Stacie, stop fondling yourself and pack! CR, what are you doing? Jesse, stop that! And you!" Aubrey pointed at Beca, "Stop distracting Chloe!" Beca raised a eyebrow, unimpressed. "Stop. It." Aubrey emphasized with a finger jab in Beca's direction. Beca smirked and opened her mouth and Aubrey glared at her, waiting.

"Enough you two." Chloe walks between them and both of their eyes follow after her. Chloe hands the last bag over to Stacie and turned around to face them. "Everything is packed up. Just have to get Beca onto the bus."

"Alright! Everyone out! Jesse, grab the Hobbit and let's go." Aubrey ignores Beca splutters and indignant noises as she strides away, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Chloe shakes her head and laughs lightly and Beca finds herself stopping mid-rant and watch Chloe walk away, a small smile tugging at her own lips.

Jesse gives her arm a light pinch and a knowing grin when her head whips around to glare at him and the glare only intensifies after seeing his knowing look. She crosses her arms and makes him carry her and he does so with a whisper of, "We're so talking about that."

* * *

Beca decides that she is extremely tired and bored.

She's tired of staring out of the window and watching the zombies try and follow after the bus and giving up. So she settles for watching the occupants of the bus.

Fat Amy is driving the bus, expertly avoiding abandoned cars and dead and humming to only something she can hear. Cynthia Rose and Denise are talking and laughing quietly. Lily is talking to Jessica and Ashley and , from their expressions, it's either very interesting or terrifying (or both). Beca almost laughs when she sees the uncomfortable look on Jesse's face when Stacie practically sits in his lap and starts to touch his chest. Chloe and Aubrey are leaning against each other and already taking a nap.

Beca feels a weird pinch in her chest and ignores it, turning to face the seat and closes her eyes. Before she even know it, she's gone; dreaming of clear blue and dark green eyes, of freckles and tan skin, a bright grin and a bossy smirk, of red and blonde hair blending between pale fingers.

She wakes up to being stared at again and Beca is slightly irritated that she keeps waking up like that. So she whips her head around and blinks, because all she sees are blue eyes that are twinkling (Beca bites back the urge to gag, but it fits), freckles that are sprinkled across tan skin and a bright grin and pearly whites framed by perfect lips.

She takes a deep breath and all of a sudden she's not smelling the bus or the dead anymore, but strawberries with a faint trace of vanilla (and Beca assumes the vanilla is Aubrey) and suddenly Beca thinks she has found her favorite smell in the world.

So, "You smell really good." A pause. A blush. "Strawberries and vanilla right? I-I mean- It's just that you're really close and- No wait, oh my God." Beca can feel the blush burn hotter and attempts to escape from the amused and grinning faces of not only Chloe, but Aubrey as well, by covering her face with her hands.

"Oh my God." Beca moans out again.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. I'm flattered, really, I am. But I have to say that the vanilla is Aubrey." Chloe attempts to pull her hands away.

"I thought so." The words flee from Beca's lips before she even registers that they left. "Wait. N-no. I didn't mean to say that!" Her eyes are wide as they peer at the two girls between her fingers and Chloe coos.

Beca makes a face. "Don't make that noise at me."

Aubrey smirks. "She'll combust if she doesn't." Aubrey then joins in on attempting to tug Beca's hands away and Beca suddenly has her hands captured and help by the two older girls.

She offers them a awkward grin.

"So..."

Chloe laughs and Aubrey rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a smile and, strangely, Beca is very proud of that response.

* * *

Beca finds herself watching the two girls a lot after spending a little over a month with them and the others.

She figures they're dating after she hobbles in on them on what seems to be an intimate moment and apologizes profusely, ignoring that stupid twinge in her chest again, and leaves, missing the startled and slightly longing eyes trailing after her.

She can't really avoid them because they're kind of in a group but she tries anyway, from shame of interrupting them and her wounded pride that she can't even explain. (She can but she refuses to even acknowledge it because _for God's sake they are in a relationship!_ And Beca isn't going to ruin someone's relationship).

Beca can finally walk (or run) and is slowly pacing back and forth to get over the feeling of being lopsided and having full function of both of her legs while in the bus.

The process is sped up because Amy decided she wanted to act out one of her favorite parts of a game with the bus; so everyone is clinging to the seats and each other, surprised eyes watching as Beca leaned and placed her feet to where she could keep her balance.

"Beca used to do hip hop dance." Jesse explains. "The captain was crazy; he would rent a huge party bus and make them dance as he drove on the bumpiest road they could find. Best team in town though; although they never had any new recruits for a couple of years."

"That's because they were smart." Beca says as she slides into a seat behind Aubrey and Chloe. "A little shaky but it'll be fine in a few days."

And suddenly the bus is stopping without warning and everyone is screaming as they prevent their faces from hitting the metal seats in front of them.

"Shut up!" Amy's whisper carries over them and they stop immediately. She throws herself to the floor of the bus and motions for the others to get down as she locks the bus door with the emergency button. "A horde the size of Texas is out there."

Everyone besides Amy, freezes.

Beca sees Aubrey and Chloe's eyes shift back to her from the floor, fear and another unreadable expression on their faces. Beca gives them a small lift of her lips from her seat, body carefully placed to avoid being seen through the windows.

Their faces only fill with more of that unreadable expression and Beca frowns right when the first zombie passes the bus and the smell of rotting flesh and sickness and death start to creep in from the cracks in the window and door. The group hides behind arms or clothes from the smell and Beca is startled when she sees Aubrey and Chloe sharing one of her hoodies that she was wearing earlier that day, noses buried as far as they can go into the cloth.

Beca sinks lower in her seat and watches as a freakishly tall zombie stops near the bus, milky eyes looking around aimlessly before putting its nose in the air. Beca's eyes widened.

"Fuck! Amy, drive!" She's pulling a .45 out and flinging open the window right when the zombie snaps its head around at them and growls. Beca pulls the trigger right when Amy floors it and the zombie is leaping through the air towards the open window.

The bullet hits the chest and it lands with a snarl and starts running after the bus.

"Kill it! We have to kill it!" Beca throws away the .45. "I need a bigger gun." She's holding on to the seat and trying to keep her balance as Amy weaves around the cars, cursing and screaming when she can't get rid of the zombie following them.

Lily shoves a sawed off shotgun in her hand and Beca is leaning out of the window precariously again. "I would appreciate it if you stayed in one lane Amy!"

"Can't really do that Shawshank!" Amy hollers back. "I'll slow down though!" And she does slow down and Beca pulls both of the triggers and the zombie's head blows and the body drops and rolls from the sudden stop in motion and Beca is being pulled back into the bus right when they pass a semi-truck that scrapes against the side of the bus.

"Oh."

Beca doesn't do wilderness.

She hates bugs and the stupid sounds they make and the fact that they have more than four legs and two eyes. She hates that bug spray doesn't work like they say it will. But Chloe says it'll be safest because all of the zombies are in the city.

So Beca sucks up her hate of bugs and treks through the woods and smacks away bugs and mutters death threats under her breath, much to the amusement of anyone who can hear her.

"Why did we have to leave the bus again?" Amy asks for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Something about cardio and less attention." Jesse answers back.

"It is about making sure that we will be able to quickly get away and to not be hindered by cramps and run for a prolonged time. We left the bus because, yes it will attract less attention, but we can not always depend on it." Aubrey explains once again, her teeth grinding slightly; Chloe places a comforting hand on the small of her back and Beca watches as Aubrey relaxes immediately.

Beca sighs and rolls her shoulders under the straps of the camping backpack filled with handguns and ammo and her bat.

"Could we have done this when the sun was still out?" Beca emphasized her question with a smack to her neck.

"No."

Beca glares and smacks her arm.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Like I said in the first Author's Note, I would really appreciate it if one of you can make the cover photo. You'll get all of the credit and have the next chapter dedicated to you. Comment and tell me what you liked or hated about the chapter.**


	4. Nature and Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: Alright guys, the cover is by KissKendrick. I promised a dedication and here it is. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Bugs need to die now." Beca flicks a moth off her arm and swats away a mosquito in the same motion. She tries to stay away from the small fire to avoid the moths, but the smoke keeps the mosquitoes away; so she's stuck in an awkward dance of flailing arms and pacing.

"Nature sucks." She gives up and sits next to Chloe and Aubrey with a pout and her dark blue eyes are wide and dancing in time with the fire.

Chloe 'awes' and the others faces mimic the sound and she finds herself caught up in a huge group hug and struggling to free herself before giving up and resting her head on Aubrey's stomach.

"You all suck." They all pull away then, mocking anger and hurt faces. Beca responds with a large smile, her tongue caught between her teeth, the picture of mock innocence.

(Line Break)

Chloe and Bree (as Aubrey insists being called on by close friends), Beca decides, are evil (in a nice way of course).

For some reason, they had insisted that Beca share a tent with them and when she tried to protest, they tagged teamed her with puppy eyes and Beca found herself suddenly in the tent.

Beca also found out, that Chloe has no boundaries when it comes to personal space. Okay, scratch that, she did know. But she thought that boundaries would kind of exist when you're both naked and changing; but _no_, Chloe is closer than ever before and Bree is choking from suppressing her laughter at Beca's expense.

So here Beca is, trapped between flimsy tent walls and trying to cover herself and not look at the two gorgeously naked girls and Chloe (who, by the way, has wandering eyes, but so does Aubrey so does that even matter?).

"I am nude!"

Chloe and Aubrey laugh.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe leans closer.

"My what?! Oh my God!" Beca is going to get a nose bleed. She can already feel it coming.

"I heard you singing the other day. How high does your belt go?" For fucks sake, this woman is getting closer.

Beca shifts and drops her clothes and immediately bends down to grab them only to look up at what could possibly be the worst time. "Seriously?!" She jumps back up and spins around to save whats left of her dignity.

"You have more tattoos?" Aubrey is there now, fingers lightly tracing the flower on her shoulder and Chloe joins in with tracing the lyrics.

"We are nude!" Beca has goosebumps and she definitely knows that it isn't because she's cold.

"Lighten up Mitchell." She can hear the smirk in Aubrey's voice. "We all have the same parts."

'Yeah. Just treat this lightly. It's not like I'm going to have a heart attack or anything. Oh yeah, and the fact that the both of you are dating each other and teasing someone who is very attracted to you both doesn't help their cause of respecting your relationship!' She wants to say.

But she says, "Nude!" instead.

"Chlo, we broke her."

Beca flushes even more.

They finally relent and let her get changed in peace. She turns around and-

"Beca you're in the middle." Chloe and Aubrey are already laying down, leaving a Beca sized space between them.

"Is that really- OH!"

"Stop protesting Hobbit and work with us here. It would make everything a lot easier." There was something off with her tone.

"Bree what's wron-"

"Lay down Beca."

"But-"

_"Beca."_

She shuts up and lays back. Then promptly flinches when two sets of arms wrap around her waist and legs tangle with hers. Her eyes are wide and her breaths are shallow as noses skim against her jaw, neck and collar; and fingers are sliding under her shirt and drawing designs on quivering muscle.

Her eyes widen even more when the realization hits her.

_"Oh."_

"Finally."

* * *

"Beca! Get up! We have to go!"

Beca doesn't even have time to open her eyes before Chloe and Aubrey are pulling her up and out of the tent. She blinks several times and watches as the others run around camp, shoving everything into the bags.

"What the- what is happening?"

Aubrey shoves Beca to a bag. "Pack. We need to get back to the bus."

"No time!" Jesse bellows right as a zombie walks into their camp ground and meets it's end with Lily's hatchet. Another zombie comes in from the other side, closest to Stacie and Cynthia Rose tackles it, smashing it's head on a rock.

"Everybody back to the bus!"

Beca swings finishes packing the bag and takes off after the others, her trusty bat cracking the skull of a zombie that got too close to Ashley. The group is leaping over fallen trees and weaving around each other and zombies and they almost make it to the bus when it happens.

An agonized scream echoes and Beca feels her heart stop when she turns around.

"Jesse! No!" She tries to run back but arms are around her waist, pulling and dragging her to the bus.

She claws at the arms and screams and tries to ignore Jesse's accepting and sad smile and eyes. She's throwing punches and elbows and kicks, almost getting free before another body is helping on restraining her and blocking the last few moments of her best friends life.

She misses his nod of thanks to the others before he is swallowed by the mass of walking dead.

* * *

"She's grieving. We all are, but it's normal for her to be taking this the hardest; they were best friends and did everything together. What we need to do is make sure our security is tighter. We can't lose anyone else. We need to set up-"

"We need to sleep." Beca's voice is hoarse and thick."Sleep first. No one has slept in two days." She's wrapped up in Chloe's and Aubrey's blanket, the only thing visible is her eyes. "And don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sleep?" Aubrey looks around and sees the tired faces and bloodshot eyes. She nods. "Go to sleep. We'll discuss this when we all wake up later."

The others sigh in relief and Amy carefully hides the bus between two semi trucks. Beca makes room for Aubrey and Chloe on the seat, resting her head against Chloe's chest and her legs in Aubrey's lap.

She falls asleep to the steady heartbeat under her ear and the gentle snores of the others.

* * *

**A/N: So we just skimmed the water of the Triple Treble relationship! I feel really happy with this chapter; really in love with the way it transformed. But I want to hear what you guys have to say! Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me!**

**And again, thank you KissKendrick for the lovely cover :)**


	5. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

"Beca? Are you okay?"

Beca gives Chloe a blank look before giving her a tired smile. "No, but I will be." She holds out her arms and Chloe wraps herself around her.

"I just want to make sure. You shut down on us for two days and Aubrey and I refused to stop the bus without someone always watching you."

Beca furrows her brow. "So that's why Lily broke down the stall door."

Aubrey breathes out a laugh and rests her head on Beca's shoulder. "We all care about you. Everyone was worried when you turned off."

"I am not a robot."

"Go to sleep you two."

* * *

"Stacie Conrad! You could have waited until you did _that!_" Aubrey is shrieking and everyone else is trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't help it. I woke up hot and bothered and happened to see three hot girls in a compromising position. I was done for."

"We were sleeping!" Aubrey flails her arms for emphasis. "_Sleeping!_"

"Oh God. I'm suffocating in Stacie cooties; open the windows." Beca fumbles with the lock on the window and curses when her hands slip and her forehead hits the window.

"You can help me finish little B."

"No!"

Eight sets of wide eyes turn to Chloe and Aubrey and they turn a startling shade of red.

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Lily smirk. Denise, Jessica and Ashley hide their giggles behind coughs and hands. Beca gives up on trying to open the window and walks over to the two red girls.

"When were you going to tell us you were doing the hanky panky?" You could hear the goading tone in Amy's question.

Beca snorts and Aubrey glares and Chloe sighs.

"Fine!"

"Chlo, what're you do- mhm!" Beca's protest is cut off by the red-heads lips.

Chloe pushes a dazed Beca away and then turns to Aubrey and pressing their lips together.

Chloe pulls away, her smile slightly blinding. "Now you two kiss." And she pushes them together.

The kiss between Aubrey and Beca is more sensual and Beca can't help but to compare them.

She feels that Chloe is like a flame, mesmerizing and hot to the touch, but welcomed for light and warmth. Aubrey is fresh air, cool and gentle, calm and calculated. If asked, they would both compare Beca to water, smooth and fresh, firm yet gentle.

Beca and Aubrey only pulled away at the sound of clearing throats and Chloe letting out a low moan from behind them. Aubrey pulled Chloe between them and the three girls stood together to see what their friends reactions.

"That was really _hot_." Stacie fans herself as CR gives a shy grin and nod.

"Ehhhhhh." Amy does the 'iffy' hand motion. "Not really."

"Aca-scuse me?! We are totes hot!" Chloe and Aubrey look offended.

"What the hell is 'aca-scuse'? Is that Tasmanian? French? Spanglish?"

* * *

The bus sputters and everyone falls silent, staring at Fat Amy.

"We might have a _little _problem." She's talking in that voice that Beca finds she uses when she feels uncomfortable about something; it's endearing. "We're out of gas." But right now it's hated.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey looks sick.

"Aca-believe it!" Amy looks put out.

"What the hell is 'aca'?" Beca is just confused.

"Where are we going to get gas? We're in the middle of nowhere in the apocalypse!"

"Actually, we aren't. We're surrounded by abandoned cars that have gas, all we need is a hose, a funnel and a emergency gas tank." They stare at Beca. "My aunt was slightly paranoid about something like this happening, so she taught me some things."

Lily raises her hand. "I can help Beca. My friends and I used to steal gas from cars."

Everyone stares at her in shock from actually hearing her, but Amy breaks it. "Whoa there bitch, no need to shout."

Lily just smiles.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"What exactly are you doing?" Aubrey asks for the third time.

Beca pulls away from the hose and watches as the gas hits the side of the funnel before turning to answer her. "Sucking the gas out."

"Aren't you worried the gas will get into your mouth?"

"If you're doing it the right way, then you have no reason to worry. Wanna try?" Before Aubrey can answer, they hear Amy cursing and exclaiming that she's going to die.

"No thank you."

Beca shrugs. "You're loss."

"Somehow I doubt that."

They watch as Amy runs past them, tongue out and a look of pure fear on her face.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Chloe sees Beca's frown. "Not that I ever doubted you, I just didn't know if it would work. But it does! Yay?" Beca's frown gets deeper. Chloe pouts.

"Oh Christ Chlo. C'mere."

"She can play you like a violin Mitchell."

"You're one to talk Posen."

* * *

"Ten points!" The bus jumbles a bit and Amy laughs. "Oh! That one is forty!" A bigger bump. "Too small... Too big... Perfect! A hundred points!"

"Having fun?" Beca snarks as she falls on her ass.

"Loads!" Amy grins at her from the rear-view mirror.

"_Wonderful._"

"Aren't you supposed to have great balance?"

"Well, when people are typically standing and balancing in a bus, they don't expect the bus driver to run people over, so they aren't prepared for that."

"You need to get laid."

Beca gives Stacie a sharp glare.

* * *

**A/N: Watched a shit load of Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow interviews and watched the bloopers for Pitch Perfect today; can safely say I now have abs. Thank you Anna Kendrick, Brittany Snow and more!**

**This chapter is shorter because, *Spoiler Alert*, shit hits the fan after this chapter; chapters will be 5,000 plus now.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Nightmares and Singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**A/N: the chapter is going to jump from person to person. I'll tell you when. **

* * *

Chloe

_"Amy watch out!"_

The last words spoken before the bus swerves and flips.

ABC/ABC/ABC

Chloe crawls out of the bus, spitting out blood and her right hand caught in Aubrey's left. Despite the the slight pain in her side and the blood in her mouth from biting her lip, Chloe feels okay. She knows she'll have bruises and cuts, but she's happy that nothing is seriously wrong.

She is happy that all that happened to Aubrey was minor bruises and cuts before she realizes she hasn't seen Beca. By the time she finally realizes it, the others have come out of the bus, holding limbs and groaning and Chloe is fighting the rising panic now.

"Where's Beca?" Her voice is shrill and catches everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Beca?"

"I saw a broken window that had blood around the edges, but no Beca." Ashley is quiet.

Chloe feels sick.

Aubrey

While Chloe feels sick, she gets sick.

She turned away, vomiting and choking. She feels shaky hands rub even shakier circles on her back and gives a dry sigh of relief when she finally stops; time is vital. They need to find Beca before the nearby zombies get to them.

"Everybody, back in the bus. I want you grabbing weapons and anything you can carry. Look for Beca on the bus, if she isn't on the bus-" She stops the morbid thought of, 'What if she's dead?' and continues. "She's somewhere nearby. We need to hurry and go."

They all rush back into the bus, voices calling for Beca, the sounds of bags opening and closing, the clicking of magazines going into guns and a bat falling to the floor.

Aubrey and the others watch as the bat falls, seemingly in slow motion, watches as it clatters against the floor then roll away. Aubrey can't shake the foreboding feeling when it disappears into the darkness.

"Let's go guys." Chloe sounds frightened but determined. "Let's go get Beca."

Beca

Beca thinks that the zombie apocalypse has it out for her.

Hordes, Wraths, crumbling buildings, her best friend getting eaten by them, but this? This takes the cake.

Being flung out of bus by a closed window then being impaled in the same leg that had just healed weeks ago, takes the fucking cake.

Beca is wiping blood out of her eyes, spitting out blood and trying not to move from her position on the ground as the metal in her leg taunts her with her own blood and fat and muscle. It taunts her with pain and it turns agonizing every time her her leg twitches or spasms.

Beca thinks she has the patience to wait for the others; no she knows she has the patience. But that knowing turns to fear when the first zombie peaks around a car at the smell of blood and suddenly more heads are popping up and shuffling to her so she does the only thing she can.

Yell and throw things to attempt to keep them away.

Chloe

They were getting off the bus when they heard the yell and what sounds like a window breaking.

"Beca." Aubrey breathes before running in the direction; the others follow, quiet whispers and guns being pulled off of safety.

They stop at the sight before them.

Bece's leg is torn and bloody, a metal pipe sticking out of it. She's throwing rocks and can goods littering the ground around her and pushing away any that get too close, but they can see that she is overwhelmed and tired.

So Chloe fires the first shot and when the zombie falls, everything stops. The zombies look confused and Beca has wide eyes looking between twig legs at them and the rest of the Bellas raise their guns as one and open fire.

Aubrey

Aubrey shoots precisely, not one to waste bullets, and steps closer with every zombie that falls, with every zombie that ignores the ones that can run and fend for themselves, with every zombie that still tries to get to a prone Beca.

She runs out of bullets and everything slows down and quiets as she fumbles with the new magazine. Her eyes are zeroed in on shaking hands and the sounds of the other girls cussing and screaming and it's Chloe's scream that has her looking up and screaming too.

Beca has one arm holding one zombie away and the other hand is wrapped around another zombie's neck, stuggling to hold them off.

But Aubrey knows that Chloe isn't screaming because of that. She's screaming for the same reason Aubrey is screaming. They're screaming because Beca's eyes are closing and her arms are slackening and zombies are climbing on top of her.

The world mutes as they all watch blood spill from the tiny body; as the zombies tear into pale skin mared with blood and dirt. As the brunette chokes on her own blood and the life and light fade from midnight blue eyes.

They watch their friend, family member and girlfriend be mutilated by monsters.

Aubrey screams.

* * *

"Aubrey! Aubrey! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

Aubrey sees two sets of worried blue eyes looking at her but she launches herself onto the owner of the darker set and sobs. She curls her body around the startled brunette and cries into a warm neck, finding relief in the strong and steady _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum _that pulses against her forehead._  
_

She feels arms wrap around her and another warm body settle beside Beca and reaches her arms out for Chloe too; because Aubrey realizes that her nightmare could have easily placed Chloe in Beca's position. Aubrey knows she won't be able to ever let them out of her sight.

Chloe wraps her arms around them both, her own eyes swimming with tears and Aubrey thinks Chloe knows, because Chloe is kissing her with everything the red-head has and then they're both kissing a confused and alarmed and half-awake Beca.

Beca kisses them both back, slowly leaning back until she's lying down. Aubrey pulls away and settles her head over Beca's heart and focuses only on that as Chloe settles on Beca's other side. Aubrey watches with unfocused eyes as Chloe rubs patterns on her hand before interlocking their hands over Beca's stomach.

"Beca is sleeping again." Chloe's tone is hushed and her words linger in the air. Aubrey watches her throat as she swallows. Chloe sighs and squeezes their hands tighter together. "Want to talk about it?"

Aubrey shuts her eyes then, only to have them fly back open at the unwanted images and presses her head harder against soft, pale flesh and the heartbeat pounding beneath it is the only thing she can hear. She shakes her head and Chloe gives her a nod and small grin in return.

Aubrey falls asleep to the sight of baby blue eyes and a gentle smile and the sound of Beca's heart.

She doesn't dream again.

* * *

Aubrey like the hotel they're in now. It has four stories and the staircase can only be accessed from the inside and with the front doors, emergency doors and windows on the first floor boarded up, they have nothing to worry about.

They had discovered that the extra generator was running, keeping the food in the kitchen still edible. They had hot water and light and much to everyone's delight, a room to themselves.

ABC/ABC/ABC

Aubrey walks out of the bathroom and Chloe into the room to see Beca carefully making the bed, dressed in a tank top and plaid pajama pants and singing softly.

_"You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much."_

Wide green and blue eyes turn to each other. _  
_

_"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,_

_You shoot me down but I get up."_

Aubrey and Chloe nod, shifting their voices in.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away."_

Beca stills when they join in and for a split second, Aubrey and Chloe's scared she'll stop, but she slowly turns and continues to sing.

_"You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium."_

Aubrey takes in the pureness of their voices mixing, Beca's alto balancing out Chloe's and her's sopranos.

_"Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much"_

Aubrey and Chloe take in Beca's closed eyes, relaxed shoulders and opened hands. She was opening herself up to them.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away."_

Beca reopens her eyes and gives them a small, awkward smile before turning back to fixing the bed, shoulders and muscles rolling easily and smoothly. Aubrey suppresses her moan, Chloe does not. Beca responds in kind by looking over shoulder, eye brows raised and a knowing smirk.

Aubrey drops her towel and Chloe quickly strips, leaving Beca wide-eyed and frozen. The blonde and red-head smirk at her, both pushing her down on the bed and following after.

**(A/N: I will be writing actual smut in later chapters, but I didn't want to get too graphic early ;))**

ABC/ABC/ABC

Chloe

Chloe is the second one to wake up, Aubrey being the first, and moves to stretch, only to realize the gentle weight on her lower stomach and the heat between her legs (you can interpret that however you feel like.)

She confusedly looks down and sees brunette hair sprawled across her stomach and upper thighs and the warm body between them and everything comes rushing back. She looks to Aubrey who is already looking at her and they both smile.

"Too early for smiling." Beca burrows her face into Chloe's upper thigh. "Go back to bed."

Chloe bites her lip. "Not gonna happen if you keep doing that..."

A nip to the thigh and Chloe moans. Aubrey can actually feel her eyes darken and leans in to take a nipple into her mouth when there is a knock on the door.

"And you guys call me the 'horn dog'. No one was able to sleep last night!"

"Stacie! We came to get them for breakfast!"

"Ashley, think about your words before you say them."

A pregnant pause.

"Oh my God!"

"Right? And besides, I don't think they need breakfast right now."

"Stacie?" Beca's voice is honey sweet.

"Yeah?"

"Go away!"

There's a dramatic gasp and a giggle. "Fine! See if I ever give you advice!"

"She doesn't need it!" Aubrey and Chloe call out.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Fun fact; Titanium is my jam." Beca gives her a blank look and Aubrey chokes on her water. "My _lady_ jam."

Beca makes a face. "You don't just tell people that!"

"I think we've established I have _no_ boundaries."

"I thought that there would be a limit at some point."

"Mitchell, we just had sex. The little boundary she did have with you is now nonexistent."

"She's right Beca-bear. No more holding back." To emphasize her point, Chloe pushes Beca back further into the couch and straddles her, slowly grinding down. She gives a triumphant smirk when the pupils almost blow out and cover the dark blue completely, then schools her features to the picture of innocence and climbs off, going back to her original seat.

Beca sputters and whines.

"Nonexistent." Aubrey tilts her head to the side. She grins, "Torturous too."

Beca

"I hate you both." Beca strips as she walks to the bathroom. Chloe jumps and follows after only to be brought to a stop by Beca. "I'm taking a shower, _by myself._"

Chloe pouts. And Beca quickly discovers she goes all out with pouting. Chloe has her head tilted slightly to the side, eyebrows drawn up and looking up at her through her eyelashes. Beca lasts two seconds.

"Fine." Chloe squeals and darts into the bathroom, her shirt already floating to the ground. Aubrey gets up then, a smirk tugging on her lips and eyes darker than usual.

"Mind if I join in too?" Beca's brain short circuits at the sultry tone. Aubrey leans down and runs her lips across Beca's jaw and neck. "Please?" She lightly nips on Beca's pulse point and Beca numbly nods, white teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom lip.

"Good girl." Aubrey smacks her ass as she walks away and leaves Beca staring dumbly after her.

Beca blinks. "What the fuck just happened?"

"You got played!" Chloe sing songs as she prances out of the bathroom, fully naked and boobs bouncing towards Beca. Beca tries to focus but her eyes keep drawing down and she doesn't resist when Chloe is tugging her to the bathroom, where a equally naked and equally hot blonde is leaning against the doorway.

"We aren't going to be showering for a while..." Chloe winks. Beca's mouth goes dry.

* * *

Beca's trying really hard to concentrate. She actually feels like she's trying _too_ hard. But it's really hard to do so when she feels two sets of eyes staring holes into the side of her head and hands tracing her shoulders and stomach and waist.

She feels fingertips grazing her jaw and hands sprawl out on her stomach. She feels wrap lips wrap around her right earlobe and she takes in a sharp inhale of air, cursing and raging silently at the show of weakness and the light giggles from the two girls above her.

"Beca..." Her name sounds like sex coming from Chloe's lips and she skillfully tucks her head under the pillow. She can hear the muffled laughter.

She can feel slender hands snake under the pillow and tangle into the nape of her neck, nails scratching her scalp. She lets out an involuntary moan and she can basically hear the smirks form on their faces.

"I'm trying to sleep." It comes out grumbled and muffled and a little petulant.

"Sleep is for the weak Mitchell!" They both bellow and proceed to rip off the pillow.

"Rude!" She gets a pillow to her face for her efforts.

* * *

**A/N: Realized that it is a growing process when you want to be patient but then realized I don't have the patience to do that lol. On to more pressing matters, I have a fascination with Anna Kendrick's jawline; seriously, if I ever meet her I'm telling her about it. I like her face too, but I really like her jaw.**

**Have a good day :)**


End file.
